The lion sleeps tonight
by GalacticTerran
Summary: Hunks night doesn't go as expected, winds up seeing another side of Shiro. Written for a friend but didn't realise how cute it would turn out haha. Shiro x Hunk


The past week had been a lot to digest as far as Hunk was concerned, from flunking the simulation training by 'lubricating' the generator with his lunch, getting roped into sneaking out of the barracks only to save a guy he didn't know, then to be transported via robotic lion to a far off planet to fight some 10,000 year old alien warlord it had been a pretty eventful week. Now the engineer-come-paladin was now sat slumped at the table toying with the green sloppy mass that Alura and Coran had no trouble eating, then again Hunk didn't really mind it, though he was beginning to miss foods with a variety of textures, or at least something a little more solid...

He let out a sigh as he remembered the Hawaiian foods his mother used to make, even he was beginning to miss that cranky old Sargent back at the academy. Dread sank heavy in his chest as the realisation that his family had no clue where he wound up hit him with the force of a freight train. Maybe they'd all just think he was busy training to be an engineer, more than anything he didn't want them to worry, after all it seemed to be a family trait to fret over loved ones and despite his usual goofy demeanor Hunk also displayed such a trait which apparently made him worthy of the yellow lion. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore as he pushed the plate aside and rested his chin on his forearms, besides snacking at 3am was never a good call.

/Ugh... What the hell am I doing here.../

"You having trouble sleeping too?"

Hunk jolted as Shiro's voice cut through the silence, he hadn't even heard their leader enter the room, though now that the initial shock had worn off it was perhaps a little comforting knowing that even the esteemed Black Paladin was restless too. Though they had only met a week prior, the engineer had developed a liking for the man, rather it was more of a respect thing if he were honest and in many ways he almost envied how Shiro managed to get their motley crew of misfits to cooperate in the face of danger, and even being able to shut down Lance's attitude towards Keith was pretty impressive.

"Something like that." He offered Shiro an awkward smile before tipping the contents of the plate in the Altean equivalent of a disposal unit. "I guess it just sort of hit me... I mean now that we aren't getting attacked right now, which is great and there should definitely be a lot more 'not getting attacked', I think that would be awesome." He let out a dry laugh before returning to his seat to finally look the other man in the eye. He couldn't really put his finger on it but Shiro looked tired, not so much in the physical sense but there was a slight dullness to his eyes that seemed to trigger his sense of 'something being up', sadly that trait didn't extend to knowing the cause though he could take a wild guess. After all there had been many times that Shiro had suddenly frozen up either during training or in a few situations whilst dealing with the Galra- However he didn't feel right asking him about it just yet as they had technically only just met.

"Sooooo, wan't me to fix you up some goop?"

"No thanks. I just saw the light from the door so I decided to see who it was." Shiro chuckled as he sat opposite his friend, or so he considered him as such seeing as 'life or death' situations had the tendency to forge bonds VERY quickly. As soon as he'd taken his seat it was clear that Hunk was staring intently at him those dark eyes full of the questions he didn't have the nerve to ask, if anything he had a very honest face which was a positive thing , because of that he often could let his guard down a little in front of him. "I shouldn't be surprised, I think I had to extract Pidge from the lab and get him to go to bed. Am I going to have to do that same to you?"

"Nah,it's fine . Besides there's a big difference in carrying Pidge off than me, still I don't mind you trying." He shot the other male a playful grin before standing at his full height with his hands on his hips. He'd probably cut an imposing figure if he wasn't wearing yellow pajamas and he didn't have such a puppy like expression on his face. "I'll give you 20 bucks if you manage."

"I'll have to take you up on that challenge another time, I think I pulled my shoulder earlier during the training."

"Weakkkkkkk." Hunk pouted as he made his way over to Shiro, cracking his knuckles before resting his hands on the other paladin's shoulders.

Shiro was about to offer up an indignant reply when large hands kneaded the tender flesh of his shoulders, thick thumbs working the knots out in circular motions.

"Mnghh... That's actually really nice." The Black Paladin murmured as his rigid posture melted at Hunks expert touch, it was rare to find someone that applied the right amount of pressure and it would seem the other paladin certainly had a gift for it.

"Shiro, what time did you get up this morning?" Hunk asked with a slight edge of concern to his voice.

"Uh, 5am as normal."

"Dude! I think you need the sleep more than Pidge does." He lightly clipped the back of the leaders head with his left hand, again this had been a habit he'd taken from his mother. "That's it!"

With that, Hunk with very little effort had slung the other man over his shoulder fireman style and was now making his way towards Shiro's quarters.

"Hunk... Hunk." Shiro hissed as he wriggled almost half heartedly in the others grip, his voice lowered as not to wake anyone else as god forbid they see him in such an undignified position. "You can put me down."

"Nope, no way. Don't think I can trust you make good on your word."

"Hunk. I'm being deadly serious." This time the Black Paladin's voice was a little more stern, it was clear that he'd had enough of being dragged off, yet that didn't halt the fact that Hunk needed to make sure their leader got a decent bit of shut eye.

"Okay, fine. Doesn't change where I'm taking you though." The Yellow Paladin let out a sigh of defeat as he carefully placed Shirogane down on form ground. "I'd be lying if I wasn't at least a little concerned about you." However he was more annoyed at himself for caving at the others wishes so quickly.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Of course that was one of Shiro's favourite lines but more than anything he wanted to believe his own words, that he was okay, and that he wasn't fearful about what horrific images world surface from the darkest depths of his own mind, or the fact that the Galra tech that now replaced his arm felt so alien and threatening to himself, he hated how much it felt like it belonged on him. Perhaps that was because the process used was so far advanced when compared to human made prosthetics. Almost instinctively he touched it, he'd always expected that having a metal arm would mean that it was permanently cold to the touch yet it was warm as his body heat was conducted throughout.

"That sounds like something a liar would say, but okay." Hunk shrugged as they finally reached Shiro's quarters which as expected was neat, organised even the bed had been made with military precision to the point that the engineer was feeling a little bad for his own lazy attempt at cleaning, fortunately they weren't in his room. "So uh... What were you still doing up so late?"

"No reason, just gathering my thoughts, or at least that thoughts that don't seem too hazy." Shiro replied with a dry smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, he was sure Hunk would think he sounded as though he were slowly going crazy, perhaps that wasn't far from the truth either.

"No offence but I'm not really surprised either. When you landed back on Earth, my first impression of you was screaming about aliens, I mean I only ever heard about you from your rep and the fact you were reported as KIA. "

"There's a part of me that's too scared to go digging deeper you know." His grey eyes were downcast as he looked down at his Galra tech arm, how many times had he instinctively used it in a pinch, that surge of power that often rippled through him when it glowed... This was not human, and he was sure nothing good would come of using it so much either.

"For what it's worth, you got all of us. I'm not sure we could really understand all that you went through but don't think you have to shoulder it alone." Without thinking Hunk had rested his arm across Shiro's shoulders in an attempt to show his support, though he was surprised that their leader had sank back against him.

The feeling of the other man's arms against him was soothing, and for the first time in a long time he'd allowed himself a moment to savour the gesture. After a year being captured and tortured and the years of military training before all that, being pulled into a hug was more than welcome although he decided to keep that thought to himself, he was meant to be the one that kept the team together and here he was enjoying the prospect of feeling what could only be described as 'safe'- A luxury he hadn't had for over a year.

Hunk was a little surprised at how Shiro had unconsciously made himself comfortable against him, he'd have expected that reaction from either Lance or Pidge ...but Shiro? He let out a sigh as he put that thought to the back of his mind, even their capable leader was only human after all, however one thing he made note of was how small Shiro seemed like this- The Black Paladin was very tall and well built but his drooped posture and with that composed stiff posture while in taking on his role as the leader, it was even more clear that the man was broken in spirit despite the brave face he put on.

"Hunk... Please don't tell the others that you saw me like this." Shiro asked quietly as he looked his new friend in the eye.

"Okay, okay I won't, but for what it's worth I run on fear more than anyone here so I doubt the others will notice. I got you covered bro." He grinned as he attempted to ease the tension with a self depreciating comment at his own expense.

"I wouldn't say that. You always manage to step up to the mark when we're in a pinch so I'd have to disagree with your statement."

The thicker built male found his face burning up at Shiro's sincere compliment, it wasn't often that people commented on his odd form of courage, no doubt his goofy personality tended to distract from that.

Suddenly he became incredibly aware of how close Shirogane's face was to his own, their noses almost touching-

Without warning Shiro's mouth was suddenly on his own and all Hunk could do was stand there in shock as those dry yet gentle lips rested there for a few seconds before despite his better judgement found himself reciprocating it. His large hands rested on the Black Paladin's waist as he carefully backed him up against the wall, moaning softly into the kiss before pulling away slightly breathless as it gradually sank in what he'd done.

/Ohshitohshitohshit/

His eyes widened as he covered his gaping mouth, he'd just gone and kissed his leader... Well technically Shiro had started it but he'd returned it, he'd entertained the notion that he actually had wanted to kiss the other or at least found him attractive.

Shiro, however seemed just as stunned as he ran his human fingers along his lips, recalling the ghost of the others lips on his own before looking away looking almost ashamed of his own actions, he'd gone and started it on impulse, he wasn't sure what he'd expected when the other had kissed him back.

"Sorry, I just had to do it." Shiro's words were plain and a little clipped as he struggled with his internal feelings, his composure more forced than normal.

"No... I guess we just got caught up in the moment haha, no biggie right?" Hunk forced laughter as he swallowed the disappointment of having that moment fizzle into something so...anticlimatic. "I meazn stress can make us do all sorts of crazy things, right?"

"I don't think it was that crazy, it kind of felt good to emotionally reconnect like that again."

"I'm not sure I follow you." Hunk raised a thick eyebrow not entirely sure what the other man had meant by that, the phrasing was a little awkward as though he was trying to distance himself from his own emotions. "but you're welcome I guess."

Shiro could tell that the Yellow Paladin seemed a little put out, possibly to the point of being a little hurt by the thoughtless comment, but the truth was that Shiro did harbour some feelings towards the other albeit slightly warped from his time being tortured. He hadn't been able to fully trust and feel at ease with anyone since being separated from Pidge's brother and father. Since then he'd been mocked, tormented and even feared, perhaps he was drawn to Hunk because he was a generally great guy and had a tendency to listen without judgement that he might possibly be able to one day trust him with the extent of what he'd been through.

"I guess what I wanted to say was that I like having you around. I know it sounds weird but it felt...nice."

"Wow you must be tired if you think kissing me felt nice." He laughed as he tried to process the fact that Shiro had outright admitted to enjoying their impulsive kiss. Still it left him with a few notions of his own, like how he'd felt the same and deep down hoped that it wasn't going to be a one off incident. "Next you'd be saying something crazy like you'd want to try it again."

"And what if I did want that.?" Shiro was now looking at Hunk intently, not understanding why it would be such a crazy idea, okay so he may not be all rippling abs and chiselled features but he was attractive in respects to the fact he had a kind face, a strong build ,nice broad shoulders and to top it off he was most likely the most grounded guy he'd met.

/No freaking way?!/ The engineer was reeling as Shiro had once more surprised him, and not only that he had been deadly serious as he encouraged him to sit on the edge of the bed, already the Black Paladin's prosthectic right hand reached out to cup the others cheek but stopped mere centimetres away. Hunk felt a slight ounce of pity for Shiro as he noticed the pain that resided in the mans dark almond shaped eyes. The engineers mind reeled back to when they had met properly and how sad Shirogane had looked when Lance had hesitated before shaking the Galra tech hand, it wasn't his fault he wound up like that even if he was walking around with enemy technology attached to him. Slowly Hunk leaned in so his cheek met the alien hardness of Shiro's right hand, a sheepish smile crossed his features as he pulled the other man closer.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm up for round two if you are."

Shiro just smiled before kissing Hunk gently on the cheek then on the lips where he'd originally intended, their movements were still pretty clumsy as the stockier man was now laying back with Takashi's arms either side of his head, not that he minded this in the least, however this was not how he'd imagined his night would have ended up.

Slowly he brought his hands up to rest on Shiro's rear, immediately he noted the pleasant curve of his buttocks and damn his ass was firm to the touch, hell, he could feel the Black Paladin's muscles move as he began to straddle him as their kiss became a little more heated.

"Mmmnhh..." Hunk murmured as he pulled away briefly. "Anyone told you that you have a great butt?"

"Can't say I have... Well not in earshot at least."

"Now I know you're lying."

"No..Really. I'd always taken my job seriously so I never really thought about this kind of thing much, or notice if anyone did see me like that. Well not often anyway." Shiro admitted with a wry smile. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well yeah... I mean, just look at you."

"You're just saying that so I go easy on you tomorrow, right?" He teased as he found himself laying on top of Hunk's torso, the warmth from the other mans body finally making him drowsy as he stifled a yawn before his eyes fluttered shut and within moments he was snoring softly.

"Unbelievable." The engineer muttered as he tried to shuffle himself back so he was comfortably on the bed without disturbing the slumbering paladin on top of him, not quite having the heart to wake him after knowing full well how little sleep the man actually got.

Finally resigning himself to the fact he was not going to make it to his own quarters, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shiro seeing as he seemed to have liked that earlier.


End file.
